


拍摄禁止

by shinehana96



Category: Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96
Summary: 这里hana，也可以叫花花刚申请了这个账号以前写的会陆续搬过来——よろしくね〜这篇是ハッシュで有猿后的脑洞～为车而车ooc致歉
Relationships: mukai kouji/abe ryouhei
Kudos: 1





	拍摄禁止

**Author's Note:**

> 这里hana，也可以叫花花  
> 刚申请了这个账号  
> 以前写的会陆续搬过来——  
> よろしくね〜
> 
> 这篇是ハッシュで有猿后的脑洞～  
> 为车而车  
> ooc致歉

| 儿童车注意⚠️

| ooc致歉

| 「对话」『心理活动』

💙❤️💚💛💜

「はい、OKですーー」

「SnowManさん、お疲れ様でしたーー」

随行导演拖长音宣告录制的终止，十几位staff的道谢和慰问的话语此起彼伏起来，看着向井康二利落的起身弯腰跟工作人员问候致谢，连着照相机的镜头盖还没有合上，随着向井的动作在其胸前有规律的晃动，阿部亮平竟有点被催眠了。

他抬着有些沉重的眼皮向前趴在透明浴缸上方的隔板上，隔板冰凉的触感和几近将人烫伤的热水有天差地别的体表感觉，让阿部可以保持起码的清醒。

听说《ハッシュで有猿》的主题是寻找适合旅行有亮点的度假场所，体验各种项目再拍成照片或视频展示。阿部来之前想，拍摄什么的交给向井就没问题了，应该不是什么特别费事的节目，但一天下来还是累了个半死，刚才在帐篷里吃锅料理的时候他就已经昏昏欲睡了，多亏活泼多话的向井，拍摄素材才将将足够。

「困了嘛、あべちゃん？」向井结束社会生活之后，转头过来问了阿部一句，后者的眼睛已经完全闭上，脑袋不受本人控制的一下一下朝右边颠。

「......うん......」听到声音，阿部条件反射的模模糊糊的回应，「帮我拿一下浴巾和衣服好嘛，こうじ......」

吐字含糊不清，再加上因为瞌睡而浓重的鼻音让阿部跟儒雅有礼的平时有些不同，显得可爱和无防备起来。向井嘴角挂着意味不明的笑意，顺手拿过放在一旁的毛巾，搭在了阿部的脑袋上，隔着毛巾揉了揉他软软的茶色头发，「赶紧穿好衣服，感冒的话就糟糕了。」然后举起相机对着这个犯懒的人儿聚焦。

「はいはいーー」阿部一边应着一边睁开了眼睛，理所应当的看到了向井正在偷拍自己，赶忙用毛巾挡住脸，瞌睡都被吓走了一大半，「哎！这个不能拍啦、こうじ！」

「有什么关系啦～」向井打着哈哈的同时手指在快门上又狂按了十几张，把转瞬即逝的所有放松、焦急、羞怯的情绪都收进相机里。

「もうーこうじ......」

「阿部さん、向井さん、」声音远远的传过来，是这次随行的经纪人。

「はい、在这里，吉田さん。」向井转过去大声的回应，阿部也从浴缸里走出来，把向井递过来的厚厚的浴巾胡乱的披在背上。

「是关于今晚两位下榻的事情，」经纪人翻着随身携带的小本，听话间隙向井看到阿部身上松松垮垮的浴巾，伸手过去拽着两头，把阿部牢牢的绑进浴巾里。「导演组说，刚刚两位体验过的那个森林帐篷旅馆，因为预约机会实在难得，既然已经订好了不住的话好像有些太浪费，所以安排二位今晚住在那里。然后，特别是向井さん、」经纪人停顿了一下，「导演组很欣赏向井さん的摄影能力，想让您多拍一些星空的夜景，除了这次节目，如果能作为其他节目的剪辑素材的话就更好了，导演组是这么希望的。」

突然一下子获得了4000平米大森林旅馆居住许可，两人都有些懵，阿部率先回过神来，不再犯困的他礼仪周全的向经纪人欠了欠身子，「那就请吉田さん帮我们传达一下谢意吧。」

「没问题，」经纪人在本上写写画画了一阵，「那么请好好休息，明早九点我来接两位。」

「はいー」

——————————————————

室内里面很暖和，透明充气帐篷里的一切都软软的不带攻击性，为了不影响观星的体验，帐篷里并没有安置照明设备，只有桌上一盏装电池的橘黄小提灯在发散着柔和的光，阿部惬意的躺在柔软的垫子里舒展筋骨，而向井因为被安排了任务所以还在外面举着相机咔嚓咔嚓的工作。

不知道过了多久，久到阿部的上下眼皮又开始打架，向井才进来一骨碌躺在了阿部的旁边，身上的寒气又把他给激醒了。

「こうじ......」

「......嗯？」

「www」阿部轻声的笑，笑声在喉头滚动了两下，「......お疲れ様ー」他翻起身看着躺在旁边的向井，扯开自己身上被体温烘得暖呼呼的被子也包住向井，「こうじ身上好凉。」

向井只脱掉了外套，其他还算穿戴整齐，而相比之下阿部就糟糕多了。他身上旅店准备的浴衣早就因为跟被子垫子的摩擦而变得凌乱，浴衣的带子要掉不掉的横在腰上。阿部伸出拇指和食指捻住向井的毛衣领缓慢的揉搓，空气里有了指腹和毛线布料互相摩擦的声音，莫名让人心痒。

向井转身环住他，即使有被子包过来，长时间在室外暴露的手指还是冷得像冰块，隔着薄薄的浴巾布料搭在阿部腰间的时候冰得他本能的略略抽搐。

「啊......ごめん、」向井一扫疲倦，慌忙的道歉，立马抬手离开阿部的皮肤，阿部却拉着他的双手举到胸前，哈着气缓缓的跟自己的手摩擦，虽然这样做而产生的那些暧昧温度还不如向井的动物性本能带来的体温上升得多。

『每次都是、也不知道怎么的就吻到一起去了，都看不清是谁主动的......』

在双唇相接的时候，阿部在心里默默的吐槽。向井的亲吻跟他本人一样，毛毛躁躁横冲直撞，时不时用力过猛的牙齿冲撞会让阿部疼上好一会儿——

『啊呀、明明是喜欢可以温柔待人的类型来着......』

感觉到可能又弄痛了阿部，向井减缓了侵略的速度，温热的舌在痛处一下又一下轻柔的抚慰，刚刚还在前胸的手这会儿已经绕到了阿部的发间揉着，像是道歉，又像在撒娇。

『但这种笨拙的霸道......』阿部仰着脖子享受着这个深吻，『悪くないなぁ～』

另一只手不规矩的动了起来，阿部那层薄薄的浴巾在向井眼里形同虚设，他在探进衣物之前还特别确认了一下自己的手有没有恢复到正常体温。扯开有些碍事的布料，手掌从腰间开始一路向上，指间似乎带着火焰的魔法，所到之处接触到阿部的皮肤都被点燃。在摸到有些突出的蝴蝶骨时，向井皱了皱眉头暂时的离开了阿部的唇——

「太瘦了吧......」他不知道是在埋怨还是在心疼，语气里带着关西人特有的不耐烦的焦急，手指一下一下点着那两根突出的骨头，「什么时候这么瘦了啊你这家伙？」

「wwwww」阿部把脸埋在向井的喉头处笑了，这种有些俺様的关心阿部听着受用得很，他的嘴巴贴着的向井的喉头，轻轻的用牙齿咬着，说，「如果觉得太瘦了的话......こうじ就喂饱我怎么样？」

「えぇ?？」闻言，向井直起身子看向阿部，「どういう意味？」面色潮红呼吸紊乱嘴角还挂着吻迹银丝的两个人对视着，向井的手不上不下的正好卡在几乎全裸的阿部的腰窝上。这种状况，怎么看都不像是需要问どういう意味的场合。

其实阿部很想翻个白眼问面前这个笨蛋是不是不行，但在他发间的向井的手指又动了起来。有向井碰触的头发后的那块皮肤发着烫，「可是......あべちゃん应该很累了吧、刚刚录制的时候都要睡着了的说......」

「.......」阿部不回答，只是静静的看着向井，虽然这个人有点傻，但是如果不瞎的话应该可以看到自己眼中写满得渴望。

「......やるの？本当に？」

阿部气结，他直接环着向井的脖子吻了上去，让这个笨蛋可以清楚的知道自己的答案。

毕竟男孩子嘛......撅着嘴是希望你亲他，直接亲上来的话、当然是希望你从各个方面由浅及深的爱他啦😄

——————————————————

当然向井也不是不谙情事的傻小子，在亲吻的时候生物本能已经让他硬到快要炸开，这会儿得到了明确的首肯再不提枪上就是真不行了。所以他迅速欺身吻了回去重新夺回主导权，扣在腰眼处的手也一路向下探索乐园，惊讶的发现阿部的后庭已经是一片汪洋——

「あべちゃん？」坏心的用手指搅动着潮湿的穴口，「怎么变成这样了啊？」向井分明就是在明知故问，不过撕开阿部稳重知性的外壳是他不为人知的爱好之一。

「因为......」刚刚被开发过的敏感部位有些承受不住此刻的向井的动作，一波一波的刺激直逼阿部的太阳穴，让他无意识的开始回答，说出他平时根本说不出的话，「因为自己刚刚......刚刚自己用手指玩过了......」

「为什么？」向井不依不饶。

「因为、」由于过于羞耻，阿部看向向井的略略失焦的眼睛里含满了泪水，「因为、因为想要こうじ......但是、但是こうじ又......一直在外面、所以......」破碎的言语还没说完就被向井的唇堵住，激烈的亲吻是阿部需要用双手撑着向井才会觉得自己不会被就此被吞下肚子的程度。底下的手指越发的肆无忌惮起来，一根两根的逐一探入，亲吻间隙用气音在阿部耳边说，「あべちゃん、いい子だ......」

也不知道阿部听清楚了没有，他此刻只是迫切的希望跟向井肌肤相接，被吻到发软的双手扯着向井的衣服，嘴里喃喃的念着，「こうじ、こうじ、」由于毫无章法软绵绵的手实在无法扯下衣服，情欲中的阿部有些郁闷的生起气来，他微微的鼓着双颊，「もうーすげえ邪魔！」

『这......可爱到犯规了吧.......』

向井一边分神的想着，一边顺着阿部的意思起身脱了衣服，就脱衣服离开这么几秒钟的档口，失去了温暖来源和后穴抚慰的阿部就不满的粘了过来。迅速甩开衣物后两人坐着相拥，双手自由的阿部自然而然的向下揣到他目前最渴望的东西上，隔着薄薄内裤的布料，那话儿正在发出烫人的温度。

「大きすぎる......」阿部发出每次都会发出的感叹，言语中也不知道是后怕还是迫不及待，「会......会受伤也说不定......」

「大丈夫、」向井揽住阿部的腰，「俺を信じて。」手指继续向下，一丝不苟的进行着扩张动作。被子被彻底掀开扔掉了一边，本来是寒风彻骨十二月的森林，头顶是无遮挡的闪烁的繁星，桌边那盏小提灯发着微弱的暧昧光亮，没有一丝现代工业的声音，四周都是风吹树林的自然声响。在这样的环境中交合，几近露天的羞耻和刺激的激烈反差让阿部异常兴奋，也因此让他的身体比平时敏感了好几倍，光滑的脊背蒙了一层薄薄的汗，顶在向井小腹前方的属于阿部的柱体片段已经渗出了透明的体液——明明什么都还没有做。

「もういい......いいよ—」阿部像一只脱水的鱼一样张大嘴巴呼吸，却获得不了足够需要的空气，他跨坐在向井面前，「いいよ、こうじくんー」即使是意乱情迷阿部也记得，这个时候对向井用敬语的效果不亚于强效药，「入れよー」

听到久违的「くん」之后，向井扣在阿部腰间得手明显又收紧了，他能感觉到阿部正在狠狠地收缩包裹自己的手指，顺着手掌淌下来的爱液是几乎要把床垫浸透的程度，所以向井知道，是时候了。

他低头含住阿部胸前的花蕊的同时，抽出手指，抽出手指的瞬间发出了「噗咻」的响声。阿部有些难耐的扭动着，他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看向井，「無くなった......」

『这如果再不进行下一步，事后很可能被嘲笑也说不定......』向井这么想着。

在向井进入阿部的时候，阿部仰起头嘴里发出「嗯嗯啊啊」无意识的呻吟。被贯穿的感觉并不算陌生，可每回都要努力一下才能重新适应向井的尺寸，「あぁぁ、もうー......お、おおきい、うん......」阿部缺氧般支离破碎的说着，「里......里面都......」

向井看着在他身上的阿部，无论多少次他都无法习惯这个人的巨大反差，明明平时是个温柔可靠跟每个人保持着很好分寸感的前辈一般的人，一坐到自己身上就变成了一个甜甜的虚弱的撒着娇，祈求着更多爱怜跟抚慰的猫咪。

你看，刚才适应体内的异物，就迫不及待的摇着腰肢，双手搭在向井的肩头，「动......动、こうじくん......」后庭夹着的硬挺被肉穴自发的一张一缩挤压着，视觉和生理的双重快感几乎要没过向井的头顶。

「うん......早く、こうじくん、早くー」

「エッチすぎるよーあべちゃん。」向井一手扶着阿部的腰，另一只手扯着他的一条腿，大出大进的上下顶弄起来。一条腿腾空的失重感让阿部紧紧环住向井，在他耳边甜叫着。

没人比向井更了解阿部的身体，包括阿部自己。唬人的硬挺来回碾过敏感点，带出来的液体弄得两人交合之处混乱不堪。阿部连抬起脑袋的力气都没了，向井腾出手支起他的下巴与他亲吻，上下同时响起水声。阿部斜着眼睛看他与向井交合的地方，几近让人要昏过去的快感和过于直白生猛的既视感让阿部的脆弱的羞耻心达到临界点。

『エロい、エロいすぎて無理ー』

感受到阿部的右脚正在有规律的一下一下轻踹着，向井知道这是阿部爽极之后小腿肌肉的本能反应，他推着阿部的肩将他摁倒在床垫上，把他不停抽搐的右腿架在自己的肩头，改换姿势进入的更深更彻底。这让阿部有了一瞬的自己要坏掉的可怕感觉，他举着双手向上扑腾，被向井给逮住，送到嘴边细细的亲吻，底下却是丝毫不温柔的大力顶弄。

「もうーこうじ、む......無理だ、やめでよ......」

阿部在身下用软的能掐出水的声音求饶，可是向井心里清楚的很，这个时候让停就是不要停的意思。他更用力的冲撞，每次都撞在阿部的点上，俯下身子去亲吻他的身体。阿部悬在空中的双腿随着向井的动作来回摆动，双手捏着向井的肩头，睁大视线模糊的眼透过透明帐篷看到了头顶夜空的繁星，星星微弱的光汇聚起来扑在向井的身上，像给他镀了一圈银边。阿部后知后觉的被自己爱人的美丽而感动，让充满了生理泪水的眼眶又涌上来了真实鼻酸带来的液体。

后穴的快感在吞噬他，与向井小腹摩擦在一起的自己的柱身也舒服的要命。阿部感觉自己的脑袋快要不正常了，眼泪从他的眸里喷出，「呜呜」的哭声也不受控制的从他嘴里溢出。

向井闻声抬起了头，身下的动作更是马上停了下来。他不知所措的看阿部，手忙脚乱的去抹那些源源不断流出来的烫人液体，他把阿部拉起来靠在自己怀里，拇指和食指一起抚摩着阿部流泪的眼睛，声音又带着关西急冲冲的迫切和心疼，「怎么了あべちゃん？很疼吗？弄疼你了吗？抱歉、对不起、我......」说着就要将自己从阿部体内抽出来。

「やだーー」阿部抱着向井不让他离开，「好き......死ぬほど好き、こうじのこと♡」阿部没头没脑的表白，抬眼看向井，虽然泪水还没有完全止住，「ごめんね、子供みたい、」他看向井还是一脸担心又不解的样子，于是又补充道，「哭的理由......是因为こうじ、因为太喜欢こうじ了所以哭了、ごめんねー」跟着声音一同开始的还有阿部晃动的腰身，「想跟こうじ一直在一起、也想跟こうじ一起、一起——」

向井怜爱的看怀里的这个人，他轻吻着阿部因为哭泣而发烫的眼睛，也明白阿部的第二个「一起」是什么意思，所以如他所愿的继续动了起来了。而阿部扣在向井的肩头，甜腻的一遍一遍喊着向井的名字。

森林和繁星的奇妙夜晚还远远没到结束的时候。

——————————————————

释放过后的阿部被抽走了最后一丝力气，也不管什么羞耻不羞耻的就瘫在柔软的床垫里，向井倒是还有力气帮两人善后。在做完清理工作之后，欢愉的余韵还没有散尽，向井立起一个枕头垫在腰后靠着，将阿部揽进怀里，细致的给他盖好被子，扯长手臂把橘黄的小提灯拿过来。

微亮的灯光像是给阿部的脸加了一层暖黄的柔光，额前柔软的发丝半盖在眼上，眼睛轻轻的合着，睫毛在眼下投下一些阴影，鼻翼因为悠长的呼吸微微动着，薄薄的嘴唇此时略略的翘着，向井俯下身去亲了又亲，手向身后探的时候摸到了相机。

自然而然的把相机拿过来，取景器里在聚焦阿部的脸，咔嚓咔嚓的声音又响起来了，阿部在此时睁开了眼睛，向井抓拍到了一张绝美的照片。

「啊、もうー都说了不要再偷拍我啦！」阿部斥责道，由于声音过于虚弱所以显得一点震慑力都没有，他无力的挥舞双手想抢向井的相机，可想而知的失败，于是便开始生闷气，「也不知道拍成什么样子了......要是有我変顔的照片流出去了，我就让事务所告你！」

「哈哈哈、」由于阿部的惩罚过于好笑向井笑出了声。

阿部也马上觉得自己说的后果太过无厘头，所以他想了想又开口道，「你如果再这么偷拍我，我就罚你拍摄禁止！从此以后阿部亮平就只对向井康二的相机NG、」言罢阿部翘起嘴角得意的笑，「怎么样～」

「えぇ？！拍摄禁止什么的......」向井可怜巴巴的看着阿部，「太狠心了吧あべちゃんー」

「听不见听不见、我说了算！」

「もうー(╥ω╥`) 」

今天也是🧡💚和谐的一天呢！

Fin🌟


End file.
